The Doctor Is Sin
"The Doctor Is Sin" is the second episode in the third season of the television series The Venture Bros. Plot Dr. Venture's business is once again on the rocks, so he tries to pull out all the stops to convince a four-star army general to buy from Venture, but the General passes, seeing that all of the gadgets are just leftovers from Venture's father. This is when Dr. Henry Killinger sets in, quickly repairing the compound and hiring "Venchmen," returning it to its former glory, all the while stepping on people's toes. Cultural references *Hadji Singh, as an employee of Jonas Venture Jr., and Jonny Quest, as a drug addict, appear in this episode, a reference to Jonny Quest. *When Dr. Venture first puts on his supervillain suit, saying that it's different, Killinger responds saying "Nixon said the same thing when I gave him his first power tie." Henry Kissinger, whom Killinger is based on, was Nixon's National Security Advisor and Secretary of State. *The goggles on Dr. Venture's supervillain suit are almost identical to those of Captain Cold from DC comics. *Dr. Killinger's secret knofe in his umbrella is a probable reference to the Batman villain, The Penguin. *Dr. Killinger quotes William Shakespeare, "All the world's a stage," at the end of the episode. *Dr. Venture says that Killinger took enough to blood to make a Kiss comic book. The rock band Kiss starred in a series of comic books, for which all the band members donated blood which was mixed into the ink. *Jonas Venture Jr.'s publicity campaign includes a spoof of the popular ads for the iPod as well as an interview in Super-Scientific American. *"Alpha Dog," the cereal Dr. Venture eats in his flashback, is a takeoff on Alpha-Bits cereal. *The scene in which Dr. Killinger disintegrates the union heads into small piles of bright, multi-colored dust is a reference to the 1966 film Batman. *Pete White sold stock in his company to buy a Wii video game console. *When Killinger asks Dr. Venture to get into his magic murder bag, Venture asks "What's in there?" and Killinger responds, "Only what you take with you." This exchange is taken directly from a scene between Yoda and Luke Skywalker in The Empire Strikes Back. *General Manhowers mentions having a Fruitopia, which he can't remember since he had it last, which was likely meant as a reference to how behind the times Venture Industries was. However, in 2007, Coca-Cola Co relaunched the Fruitopia brand. *While Brock is breaking into the Venture compound, Killinger can be heard reciting a modified portion of The Secret (2006 film). Connections to other episodes *Dr. Henry Killinger makes a return, helping Dr. Venture get on his feet. *Features a number of previously unseen supervillains vying to become Dr. Venture's new archenemy, building upon the fact The Monarch has stopped arching Venture. *General Manhowers makes his third appearance since the pilot episode, "The Terrible Secret of Turtle Bay" and "Guess Who's Coming to State Dinner?." *Hadji is the third "Jonny Quest" charcter to appear on this show, following Race Bannon in "Ice Station - Impossible!" and Jonny himself in "Twenty Years to Midnight". One way or another, all three charcters have some connection to Team Venture. Production notes *The first 15 minutes of this episode was played on April 1, 2008, to promote the new season, although only being a rough cut, lacking music and sound effects. The Doctor Is SinInsert non-formatted text here